1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inhalers for the administering of medicament, particularly multi-dose inhalers, and more particularly to inhalers which are used with pierceable sealed cartridges having a plurality of medicament compartments. Such inhalers allow for the administration of predetermined doses of medicament (typically a dry powder medicament).
2. The Prior Art
A wide variety of multi-dose inhalers are presently available on the market and they are designed for the inhalation of predetermined multiple doses of medicament by a patient. One example of a conventional inhaler has top and bottom portions enclosing a circular cartridge of medicament comprising a plurality of cavities in which predetermined quantities of medicament are held. A spike member, operable by a user (e.g. a patient), is pressed down by hand and pierces a foil sealingly the cartridge. A patient may then inhale medicament through a mouthpiece. Once inhalation of medicament from one cavity is completed, a fresh medicament cavity is brought to an inhalation position by manually lifting the spike and then rotating the top portion relative to the bottom portion. It will be understood that, in using this type of inhaler, a user must perform multiple operations. These multiple operations render conventional types of inhaler extremely inconvenient to use.
The present invention provides an inhaler device comprising first and second components movable relative to one another; means for receiving a medicament cartridge comprising a plurality of compartments containing medicament; medicament extraction facilitating means for locating adjacent a compartment of a received cartridge and thereby allowing an extraction of medicament therefrom; and operating means which, when activated by a user, advances a cartridge compartment of a received cartridge into a predetermined position relative to the medicament extraction facilitating means and extends the medicament extraction facilitating means into a position adjacent said advanced compartment for allowing medicament extraction upon inhalation by a user; wherein the operating means is mounted relative to said first and second components so as to be activated in response to said first and second components being moved relative to one another by a user.
It will be understood therefore that, in use of an inhaler device according to the present invention, a user moves first and second components relative to one another and, in so doing, advances a cartridge compartment containing medicament into an appropriate position relative to medicament extraction facilitating means, such as a spike, and also extends the medicament extraction facilitating means into a position allowing medicament to be extracted from the advanced compartment. Accordingly, as a result of a single action by the user, multiple operations are undertaken within the inhaler device. As such, the inhaler device according to the present invention is very convenient to use.